Twins
by Knouge22
Summary: Nails and Rouge, are twins. Their like 9?10 years old so don't judge. So, now you'll be able to understand how it is to be a twin and how Rouge helped protect Nails for danger.


Ever wonder what it's like to be a twin? I mean fraternal twins must feel a WHOLE LOT better because they look nothing alike. But I'm talking about identical twins. You have that one person that looks just like you, when I say just like you I mean everything is the same. Even that secret mole on your arm, she has it!

"Who are you texting?" I say trying to peek over Nail's shoulder. She continues to hide the phone-screen from me.

"None of your business." she snaps back swinging her bleach blonde hair over at my face.

Why won't she just tell me? We are twin sister for Christ-sake! Ever since our 9th birthday we have become more separate. She likes high-tops and I like heels. I prefer a skirt and she prefer shorts. I go for Team Dress. She goes for Team T-Shirt. I'm the cheer-captain and She's trying out for basketball. We were so different in many ways but on the outside we are so alike.

"Why won't you just tell me?" I plead. Her hazel/green eyes stare at me for a second and look back at the phone screen. She laughed as her phone vibrated. Her little fingers speed across the keyboard on the phone. I laid back farther in my chair looking out of the window. We were on our way home from Maryland. That's where my Nana lives and we visit her rarely. Since we were out of the school the entire week we decided to take a trip their.

Nails slams her phone screen shut and looks out of her window. I glance at her for a split second.

"Why aren't you guys talking back their?" My mother asked driving in the front seat.

I shrug the same time as my sister. "Is Ashli asleep back their?" she asks.

Me and Nails look at the baby seated between us sound asleep with her tan skin glistening from her baby oil. She was declared the cutest baby in my eyes. She had on a little blue and white polka dotted dress with a matching head band. Her hair was like our. A bleach blond and silky. The only thing different about Nails was her eyes. They were gray instead of hazel/green.

"Yea she's sound asleep." I say smiling at my baby sister. My twin just snorts and retreats back to her vibrating phone.

We reach our home hours later and I run in the door and inhale the cinnamon-scent. My house always smelt like cinnamon. I never now why but it does. Nails follows slowly behind me, her eyes glued to her phone. My mother waltz in holding my now awake baby-sister as she attempted the walk. I have no idea how her chubby legs held her up most of the time. She's 9 months and still growing. My mother let go of her infant hand and she stood for a second. I smiled hard watching her succeed.

BOOM! She fell on her butt and began crawling towards me. "Can you watch her while I make dinner Rouge?"

"Sure mom! You know I love watching Ashli." I pick her up and put her on my hip. Her gray eyes looked puzzled at me. She smiled a little but went straight back to her frown. She put her chubby saliva-filled hand on my cheek.

"EWK!" I cry putting her down immediately and ran to the bathroom. She crawled behind following. She was laughing a storm. "I don't know why you think it's so funny!"

I wipe my soaked cheek with a wipe and pick her up (careful she doesn't touch my cheek) and go to my room closing the door behind me.

Nails was laying on her bed surrounded by stuffed animals laughing at her phone. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed that was equally dirty with magazines and clothes. Ashli sat on my lap ripping up a magazine. It's okay, it's not mine.

She laughed shoving paper in my face. "Stop it Ashli." I mumble. She just giggles and rips it more. I sit her on the bed and look at my twin sister.

"So Nails…"

"So Rouge…"

"Who are you talking to?"

She gives a death glare and slams her phone shut. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"Your basically rubbing it in my face! So obviously your talking to someone I know."

She rolls her eyes, grabs a towel and hops into our bathroom shower without a response. Ashli looks up and me confused. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know what her problem is either." I say picking her up to go talk to my mom.

"Hey Mom." I say strolling in watching her with a hug pot with boiling water.

"Hey, Rouge." she groaned obviously frustrated about the food.

A waft of stink filled my nostrils. Time to change her diaper. I groan aloud and drag myself to the bathroom sitting her on our diaper-changer we have. I pull off her diaper staring at her mess with disgust. She squirmed laughing at me. "That's one big boom, for a little girl like you."

I change her into a new clean diaper and sit her in the crib in my mothers room. Ever since Nails got that phone I felt uncomfortable in that room with her. I sit on my mothers bed and flip through the channels.

We sat at the dinner table. I just picked at my food staring the broccoli, as it stared back at me.

"Why. What's the matter Rouge?"

I just ignore her.

So what do you think so far? COMMENT PLEASE! Well, review J


End file.
